The Lyrics Say More Than She Ever Will
by daydreamdressedlikeanightmare
Summary: Booth overhears Brennan and ANgela singing along to song that show how Brennan really feels about him and Hannah. Will he confront her or just turn away? Multi song-fic


Got the idea for this story when I was listening to my Ipod today.

Bones not mine

'Girlfriend' not mine

'You belong with me' not mine

'I'm not that girl' not mine

CHAPTER 1

Brennan had just walked into the lab after coming back from lunch with Booth and Hannah, when Angela approached her.

"How was lunch with Booth?"

"It was okay given a certain blonde was there." She said walking to her office

"You really don't like her do you?"

"No Ange, I don't."

"Do you want to have the usual musical vent session we usually do after you see her?"

"That would be satisfactory."

"Let me go grab the cd from my office then we can start venting through music."

"Okay, I'll set up my computer."

Angela returned shortly with a cd that held 3 songs Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift and I'm Not That Girl by Idina Menzel.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!I don't like your girlfriend!No way! No way!I think you need a new oneHey! Hey! You! You!I could be your girlfriendHey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like meNo way! No way!I know it's not a secretHey! Hey! You! You!I want to be your girlfriend_Booth was walking towards Brennan's office case file in hands when he heard singing and music coming from her office. Knowing music coming from her office and the lab in general was uncalled upon he asked the nearest person around what was going on.

"Hey Hodgins Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure dude what is it?"

"Why is there music coming from Bones' office and singing? That never happens hear and she hasn't sung since I got shot."

"You're way off the mark on that one. Dr.B has been singing and playing music in her office with Angela since you guys came back. It happens more than once a week and more than once a day and it's the same songs. All of us at the lab know the songs by know. You should stay and listen to the songs, they say more than she ever will." Hodgins said walking away

"What's that supposed to mean?" Booth yelled to Hodgins as he took a seat near her office.

_You're so fineI want you mineYou're so deliciousI think about you all the timeYou're so addictiveDon't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn preciousAnd Hell YeahI'm the motherfucking princessI can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

"My favorite parts coming up!" Angela squealed

_She's like so whateverYou could do so much betterI think we should get together nowAnd that's what everyone's talking about!_

"Is everyone really saying that?" Booth asked himself

"Now my favorite part is coming up!" Brennan said loving the next part

_Hey! Hey! You! You!I don't like your girlfriend!No way! No way!I think you need a new oneHey! Hey! You! You!I could be your girlfriendHey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like meNo way! No way!You know it's not a secretHey! Hey! You! You!I want to be your girlfriend_"Does Bones really want to be my girlfriend?" Booth asked himself hearing people in the lab singing along

"You ready for the best part Bren?"

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at meAnd even when you look away I know you think of meI know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)So come over here, tell me what I want to hearBetter yet make your girlfriend disappearI don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_"Bones doesn't like Hannah. I would of never thought that, she's so nice to her."

_Hey! Hey! You! You!I don't like your girlfriend!No way! No way!I think you need a new oneHey! Hey! You! You!I could be your girlfriendHey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like meNo way! No way!You know it's not a secretHey! Hey! You! You!I want to be your girlfriendIn a second you'll be wrapped around my finger'cause I can, 'cause I can do it betterThere's no otherSo when's it gonna sink in?She's so stupidWhat the hell were you thinking?_Booth sat dumbfounded listening to the lyrics and her and Angela singing along like it was their own words.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!I don't like your girlfriend!No way! No way!I think you need a new oneHey! Hey! You! You!I could be your girlfriendNo way! No way!Hey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like meNo way! No way!You know it's not a secretHey! Hey! You! You!I want to be your girlfriendNo way! No way!Hey! Hey!_

Booth thought about what Hodgins said as the next song started 'listen to the songs, they say more than she ever will.'

_You're on the phonewith your girlfriend ‒ she's upsetShe's going offabout something that you said'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't 'll never know your story like I do._"Bones and Hannah are completely different. Is the song right that Hannah will never know my story?" Booth questioned himself

_But she wears short skirtsI wear t-shirtsShe's cheer captainAnd I'm on the bleachersDreaming about the day when you wake up and findThat what you're looking for has been here the whole you could seeThat I'm the oneWho understands youBeen here all alongSo why can't you seeyou belong with me,You belong with me?_

"Sweetie, he does belong with you. He's just to blind to see it." Angela reassured her best friend. Brennan just nodded in a way that said 'I know'.

_Walking the streetsWith you and your worn out jeansI can't help thinkingThis is how it ought to on a park benchThinking to myself"Hey, isn't this easy?"And you've got a smileThat could light up this whole town.I haven't seen it in awhileSince she brought you say you're fine -I know you better than , what you doingWith a girl like that?_"I do have a pretty good smile." Booth said

"Booth are you okay?" Cam asked coming up beside him

"Ya, fine."

"Are you sure because I've been watching you sit here during Angela and 's musical vent session, that has turned in for a whole lab vent session."

"What do you mean musical vent session?" Booth asked confused on what she was getting at

"I mean whenever comes back from being with you or Hannah, her and Angela blast 3 specific songs and sing along to them. They tell you more than what her body and words will ever say." Cam said walking away

"What's that supposed to mean Cam?" Booth asked as she walked away. She turned and gave a small smile.

_She wears high heels,I wear 's cheer captain,And I'm on the about the day when you wake up and findthat what you're looking for has been here the whole you could seeThat I'm the oneWho understands youBeen here all alongSo why can't you seeyou belong with me?Standing by youWaiting at your this timeHow could you not know, babyYou belong with me,You belong with me?Oh, I remember you were driving to my houseIn the middle of the night.I'm the one who makes you laughWhen you know you're about to cry.I know your favorite songs,And you tell me about your I know where you belong,Think I know it's with me._"That part always makes me sad."

"Why?" Angela asked curiously

"Because it describes Booth and I, and how we were before Hannah came." Angela nodded at her best friends revelation.

_Can't you seeThat I'm the oneWho understands you?Been here all alongSo why can't you seeYou belong with me?Standing by youWaiting at your this timeHow could you not know, baby,You belong with me,You belong with me?You belong with you ever thought just maybeYou belong with me?You belong with me._"Bones I told you how I felt. Does this mean you changed your mind?" Booth asked out loud trying to decipher what the song was supposed to tell him as the next song started.

_Hands touch, eyes meetSudden silence, sudden heatHearts leap in a giddy whirlHe could be that boyBut I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too farDon't lose sight of who you areDon't remember that rush of joyHe could be that boyI'm not that girl_

"Your not what girl?" Booth asked the universe as he heard more people singing to the song that was being played.

_Every so often we long to stealTo the land of what-might-have-beenBut that doesn't soften the ache we feelWhen reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limbShe who's winsome, she wins himGold hair with a gentle curlThat's the girl he choseAnd Heaven knowsI'm not that girl_

"Your not the girl I chose is that it?" Booth thought trying to understand

_Don't wish, don't startWishing only wounds the heartI wasn't born for the rose and the pearlThere's a girl I knowHe loves her soI'm not that girl..._

Angela caught Booth sitting near Brennan's office when she came out.

"Hey Booth, why are you sitting outside Bren's office."

"HUH?"

"I asked you what you were doing sitting outside Bren's office?"

"Oh I heard you guys talking and decided to wait till you were done." Booth lied

"Sure you were. You sure you weren't sitting out here listening to us sing in our musical vent session and thinking about how much pain you've caused her"

"Okay you're right. I came by to tell her about a case and then I heard you guys singing and I asked Hodgins what was going on because Bones hasn't sung since I was shot and he said this happens multiple times a day and week. Then he told me to listen to the lyrics they'll say more than she ever will. Then I saw came and she told me that the songs will tell me more than what her body and words will ever say."

"Now you have to go talk to her and tell her how much of a jackass you feel like."

"What am I supposed to do about Hannah?"

"The logical thing. Break up with her and get your motherfucking princess."

"You're right Ange and thanks"

"No problem now get the princess."

Angela said walking away from him and towards her own office. As she left Booth knocked on the door frame to Brennan's office.

"Come in"

"Hi Bones"

"Hi Booth what do you need?"

"I came to tell you that we had a lead in the case but then I heard you singing."

"You must think I'm foolish"

"No, Bones I think I'm the foolish one." He confessed

"Why would you be the foolish one?" She asked confused

"The songs that I heard you sing tell the truth about how you feel and how much I've hurt you. I asked you to take a chance and when you said no I immediately said I had to move on and didn't even fight for you. I'm sorry for that and after hearing you sing about how you feel I realized that I made a mistake."

"What mistake was that?"

"The mistake of not waiting until you were ready. If your ready I'm willing to break up with Hannah and be yours."

"Booth…"

"No Bones, I'm serious if those songs describe what you feel I'm willing to leave Hannah."

"You would really do that Booth?" Brennan said getting out of her chair and walking towards him

"Ya Bones I would. You're the person I really love. I don't love Hannah as much as I love you."

"I love you too Booth." After she said this Booth crashed his lips onto hers little did they both know that their friends were huddled around the corner watching them.

Seems like a good place to finish. Do you like the songs that I chose? Let me know **Please Review **


End file.
